


Sleeping Pull

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Exhaustion, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pack Politics, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighed. "I usually jerk off, okay?"</p>
<p>Derek was quiet for a minute before nodding to the bathroom. "Turn the taps on and I'll do my best not to listen."</p>
<p>Stiles snorted but sat up. "You make it sound so hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 was a little more involved than I was expecting but it worked out, I think.

The burst of bright light and a long, sharp blast from a car horn made Stiles gasp and jerk the car toward the side of the road. From his right Derek's hand shot out and grabbed the wheel to course correct them before they ended up in the ditch. Stiles slammed on the brakes and steered to the side of the road before throwing the car into park.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, his words muffled into his hands as he scrubbed his face quickly. "Sorry."

"Neither of us are in any shape to drive," Derek said tiredly. "Let's find the first motel and get off the road before we kill ourselves or someone else."

"Sounds good," Stiles replied, equally as exhausted sounding. He rolled down his window to let the cool night air in to keep him alert and Derek blinked hard, trying to stay awake.

They spent the weekend making inroads with a couple other packs south of Beacon Hills at a neutral location to each of them. As Derek's de facto emissary Stiles was required to be involved in any and all negotiations and potential deals worked out and he spent days before the meetings brushing up on traditions and formalities of these types of situations. Derek didn't sleep well in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by so many potential enemies, or so his instincts told him. There wasn't an actual threat but his wolf didn't know the difference.

Between the two of them they didn't have enough combined sleep over three days to safely make the drive back to Beacon Hills but they both wanted the familiarity of home. It wasn't meant to be, it seemed, if the way Stiles almost drifted off was any indication.

Five minutes later Stiles parked in front of a motel that looked more or less habitable while Derek went to the office for a key. They grabbed their bags and got to the room, surveying their surroundings with little enthusiasm.

"Doesn't smell totally awful," Derek commented with a shrug.

"Never tell me even if it does," Stiles replied, flopping on the bed furthest from the door, knowing Derek would want the other one. "I don't know if I'd care if there was blood on the walls spelling out ‘leave now' at this point."

"You watch too much tv," Derek said with a snort. "Want the bathroom?"

Stiles waved him off, half expecting to be dead sleep by the time Derek was done. But as he listened to Derek piss and wash up Stiles' mind started racing. He started thinking about the events of the weekend, the other emissaries he met and the information they exchanged. He was too tired to get his notebook out of his bag to jot down a couple thoughts that popped into his mind but couldn't let them go. 

He was lost in thought and rubbing absently at his neck when Derek came out of the bathroom, clad in only his jeans with his shirt over one shoulder. 

"Thought you'd be asleep," Derek said, stretching out on the other bed.

Stiles shook his head. "Now my mind is revving up. I think I'm too wired to settle down now."

"What do you normally do to get your mind to shut up? Maybe I can take some hints," Derek replied with a smirk. Stiles offered him a half-hearted middle finger but gave him a half smile.

When he didn't reply Derek pushed, "There's something you do, I can tell." Stiles hesitated. "After all these years there's actually something you won't talk about?"

Stiles sighed. "I usually jerk off, okay?"

Derek was quiet for a minute before nodding to the bathroom. "Turn the taps on and I'll do my best not to listen."

Stiles snorted but sat up. "You make it sound so hot."

Derek didn't say anything back but purposely powered on the old tube-style TV in the room, turning the volume up slightly louder than necessary. 

"There's never going to be a normal day with us, is there?" Stiles asked rhetorically before he disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turned on the shower instead and stripped his clothes off, tossing them into the corner. Two birds with one fist and all.

He washed up quickly, feeling himself relax enough to slick his palm with some motel-provided conditioner. He let his mind wander as he started with long, slow strokes. 

A warm place, maybe a beach. Lots of half-naked, sweaty bodies laying out in the sun or walking around in shorts. Maybe with a smattering of chest hair and a permanent five-o'clock shadow. Strong jaw, gorgeous eyes.

Stiles blinked and shook his head, then tried again. Maybe a dark theatre with a dirty movie playing. Seedy as hell with sticky floors and stained seats. Sitting too close to another movie-goer whose eyes wander too far over to Stiles. Stiles imagined his neighbor's strong hand wrapped around his own perfect cock, stroking it at the same pace Stiles jerked himself. 

_"Stiles,"_ his mystery man moaned.

"Derek," Stiles murmured aloud. 

He realized what he said and stumbled in the shower, pressing himself against the wall to keep from falling. 

"What the fuck," he muttered to himself. "I have _got_ to get some sleep, I'm out of it."

Stiles grit his teeth and tried again, too far gone to give up now. He went to his go-to scenario from a porn that did it for him more than once, an intern getting bent over the conference table and fucked hard by his boss. Stiles played with his balls as he stroked himself, imagining the way the boss pressed himself up behind the intern and moaned into his ear, talking about reports and getting the numbers out of him any way possible.

Suddenly Derek was in his head, speaking about a land use contract and open lines of communication from over the weekend. He wore a grey sweater with the sleeves pushed up and he was in his element as he discussed his experience with cross-pack negotiations. 

"Fuck it," Stiles sighed and let his mind be flooded with memories of Derek—the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, more and more frequently, how his fists clenched when he was angry with an affront to his pack, how confused he got when trying to decide between multi-grain bread or simple whole wheat.

That's all it took to push Stiles over the edge. He shuddered under the warm water and bit down to keep any moans quiet. After a couple minutes he was able to stand up straight and duck under the spray for a final rinse. He felt like he was already shutting down and dried off quickly, then pulled his pants back on, foregoing his shirt like Derek had.

 Derek was already under the covers in bed with the overhead light off. The lamp on Stiles' side of the bedside table cast enough light for him to slip into his own bed. He didn't think Derek was actually asleep but Stiles didn't call him out on it.

He didn't have to be a werewolf to smell that he wasn't the only one who slept better after a good orgasm.


End file.
